


Sophisticated Grace

by Agent_Talis



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen, M/M, Older Lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Talis/pseuds/Agent_Talis
Summary: “Tell me why we had to do that?” Bodie grumbled as he unlocked their front door.“Because Murph and Susan’s sprog’s second sprog came early and there was no one else to look after the other sprog,” Doyle answered absentmindedly, “And you looked like you were having fun.”





	Sophisticated Grace

“Tell me why we had to do that?” Bodie grumbled as he unlocked their front door.

“Because Murph and Susan’s sprog’s second sprog came early and there was no one else to look after the other sprog,” Doyle answered absentmindedly, “And you looked like you were having fun.”

“Don’t laugh, Doyle. I’m gonna be finding glitter in my hair for weeks,” Bodie flopped down on the sofa. “Does sprog even sound like a real word to you anymore?”

Doyle grinned and leaned on the mantelpiece above the fireplace, piling on the wood. “At least Lucy was easy to amuse.”

“You can say that again.” Bodie was almost hypnotised by the vision in front of him, “I think we watched that bloody film four times. ‘Let it Go’ indeed. The little brat was entranced when she wasn’t throwing paper everywhere.”

“Hmm? Thought some of the songs were OK, actually.”

“You didn’t sit through it four times. I’ve practically gotten it memorised. Wasn’t even that good.”

Doyle turned around to face him, leaning against the wall and running a hand through white hair.

Bodie suddenly grinned.

“What?” Doyle asked.

_“Fetchingly draped against the wall/the picture of sophisticated grace…”_ Bodie didn’t get to finish his awful rendition as an affronted partner tackled him.

**Author's Note:**

> Having been subjected to the Frozen soundtrack constantly for the last two hours, I thought those lines were particularly fitting.


End file.
